sweet lesson
by sanickerz
Summary: ONESHOT! shuichi asks yuki to help him bake a cake! nice and sweet! please enjoy and review for my sake!


**SWEET LESSON (YUKI X SHUICHI)**

Late in the evening of his modern styled apartment, Yuki sat at his desk typing away at his laptop before heaving a sigh.

''Finished''

He sat back and pulled out a cigarette. Knowing his little bundle of destruction would come busting through his study, he wanted to enjoy as much peace and quiet as he could.

''Damn brat. He probably will come running to me asking some ridiculous request like-''

''YUUUUKI!~ teach me how to bake a cake?''

Shuichi had bust through the study of his door and pounced onto yuki's lap.

''w-what? Get off!'' he tried to nudge shuichi off

''Come on yuki! A cake! Let's bake a cake together!''

''n-no god damnit! Get out of here!''

''Come on yuki~'' shuichi leaned in close, purring into yuki's left ear. ''Don't be mean to me''

Yuki rubbed at his temples feeling a headache threating to come at him any moment.

''Fine!'' yuki grumbled

He stood up abruptly causing shuichi to fall from his lap and onto the floor. He quickly sat up, fixing his eyes on yuki.

'' Eh?! R-really?!''

Yuki continued to walk out of his study and en route to the kitchen.

''Do you want to bake a cake or not?''

Shuichi ran after his blonde lover and into the kitchen. There he saw yuki placing things on to the counter top. He took out eggs, milk, 2 boxes of cake mix, butter and oil. Shuichi went to get a bowl to mix the ingredients in it. He started with the cake mix pouring the whole thing into the bowl. Next he took the milk, butter and 2 eggs and started to stir.

''Finished!''

Yuki walked over to shuichi and looked at the cake batter. It was nowhere near done!

''Baka! What the hell?!''

''Hm? What is it, yuki?'' shuichi looked at him with big, innocent eyes

''Did you even stir the batter? Wait, let me not even ask that question because it looked like you half-assed on the job''.

Shuichi looked into the mix and saw lumps before going to stir it again. Yuki saw shuichi's pathetic attempts to mix it knowing damn well, he couldn't bake if his life depended on it. He walked up behind shuichi and put his hand around his.

''Here Like this''

He directed shuichi on how to stir before he got closer to his ear. Shuichi felt his warm breath on him and a light blush spread across his cheeks seeing the distance close between them.

''See? No more lumps or bubbles''

''Thanks yuki!'' shuichi giggled.

They filled the pans and put them in the oven to bake. In the time it took to bake the cake, they had talked about which color icings to use, watched TV, listened to music, watched shuichi make a fool out of himself, watched shuichi try on yuki's clothes where yuki tried to get off of him and watched past performances. A little ''ding!'' went off in the kitchen notifying that the cake was finished.

''YAYY! THE CAKES DONE YUKI! THE CAKE!'' shuichi squealed running to the kitchen

''Yay...'' yuki said in a monotone voice

They opened the oven to see that the cakes were a beautiful brown. Shuichi went to the counter while yuki brought out the cakes.

''Which icing should we use, yuki? Strawberry or chocolate?'' smiled shuichi

''Does it matter?''

''Heck yeah it does! We'll just use both!''

'' A chocolate AND a strawberry?''

''MHMM!''

Yuki took the cakes out from the pans and put them on separate plates. Yuki would ice one cake with chocolate frosting and shuichi, the other with strawberry. When they were finished, they had a beautiful chocolate covered cake, and a lumpy strawberry one. They both just stared at the obvious difference between the two and an awkward silence fell between them.

''Well...we finished the cake... heheh'' shuichi laughed nervously. He felt a little sad that maybe yuki would want to throw out his cake for looking so...not good like his did. The difference was making his smile slowly fade away with each passing second.

''Well. Let's eat''

Yuki went to cut the strawberry cake first. Seeing yuki cut his cake first made a huge smile come across shuichi's face. They sat down on the couch and watched TV. yuki silently sat down eating his cake while shuichi wasted no time in shoving his food down.

''Slowdown will you?''

''Sorry yuki.'' shuichi grinned.

****** Several minutes later ******

''Wow! That was a good cake!'' shuichi smiled. He turned his head towards yuki for a comment. Yuki was going to say something, but upon turning his head to look at shuichi, he saw that he had a small piece of cake on the side of his lips.

''Shuichi...''

''Hmm? What is it yu-''

Shuichi was still when yuki put his lips to the corner of his to get the cake off.

''You had cake on your face...''

''thanks yuki!"

Shuichi moved over to yuki and laid his head on his shoulder.

''We should make cake more often'' shuichi said quietly

''Hmm''

They sat there quietly until yuki heard shuichi's quiet snoring. Taking notice that he was asleep, he lifted the singer bridal style and began to bring him to the room. He softly laid shuichi down on the mattress, put the covers over him then sat down beside him.

''Goodnight, shu-chan''

He lay down next to his lover staring at his sleeping figure. Feeling sleep overcome him, he closed his eyes.

''Goodnight yuki...''

**THE END**

**- SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

Me: DEAR MERCIFUL GOD! I DID IT AGAIN! IF YOU MADE IT TO THE END OF THIS TERRIBLE STORY, THEN LET ME APOLOGIZE IF ITT WAS NOT TO YOUR LIKING. I WROTE THIS LIKE 2 YEARS AGO! GOD! WHY ME?! *rampages throughout the house*

Yuki: MY HOUSE!

Shuichi: please review! Eh? Wait, what is she doing with that bat?

Yuki: JESUS! RUN!

Me: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

Shuichi: YUKI!

(^0^)/


End file.
